The art in music
by Brentinator
Summary: When Fletcher gets hurt at Z-tech, Chyna tries to help, but she only makes it worse. Rated K plus for safety, First ANT farm story, please be nice. Flyna.
1. Chapter 1

Angus's POV.

Chyna liked Fletcher?! Fletcher would love to hear this! I went into our room at Z-tech and what I saw was not good. Fletcher was groaning in pain on the floor.

"Fletcher! Are you alright?!" I yelled.

"Angus, call the hospital!" Fletcher yelled in pain as he gripped his bruising arm.

I nodded and ran into Chyna's and Olive's room, gasping for breath.

"Angus, what's wrong?" Chyna asked as she put her guitar down and walked over to me.

"Are you ok?" Olive asked as she handed me a water bottle.

"I'm...fine...Fletcher...needs...hospital!" I yelled before getting a huge drink of my water.

Chyna seemed to have a panic attack as she grabbed the nearest phone.

"What's your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.

"Someone help! My friend is hurt!" Chyna yelled on the verge of tears.

"Calm down ma'am. We will send someone now. Where are you?" The dispatcher asked.

"Z-tech. Hurry!" Chyna yelled as she hang up the phone and sat down on her bed.

"Chyna, you need to calm down. Fletcher will be ok." I said.

"Actually, we have no idea what is wrong with Fletcher and the result could be catastrophic." Olive smiled.

Chyna then burst into tears.

"Olive, that didn't help!" I yelled as I continued to try and calm Chyna down.

Then we heard sirens and someone coming into Z-tech. I looked over and saw that the paramedics were in Chyna's room and they thought that I was the patient.

"No! Not him! Even though he is my friend, I meant my other friend!" Chyna yelled.

"You need to calm down ma'am." One of the paramedics said, and she looked like a older version of Olive.

"I'll calm down when you help my friend!" Chyna yelled, before she started pacing and muttering words that no one could hear.

Olive grabbed Chyna and pulled her into a chair. Then we saw the paramedics going pass the room with Fletcher on the stretcher, which made Chyna freak out more.

"Chyna, calm down. Think of things that are calming. Like soothing piano music." I suggested.

She finally started calming down and Olive and I sighed in relief.

"Let's get to the hospital and make sure Fletcher is ok, alright?" Olive suggested.

Chyna nodded and we all went out the door.

 **Hi guys. I'm Susz, and I normally write Lab Rats and Lab Rats: Elite Force. But ANT farm was the first Disney channel show I ever watched, so I wanted to give it a go. Thanks to Aliqueen16 and AwkwardGurl05 for getting me into the show again and AwkwardGurl05 for helping me with ideas.**

 **I have shipped Flyna forever, because they are such a cute couple. I also really miss this show, so I wanted to write this.**

 **If anyone seems OOC, I am sorry.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chyna's POV.

I was so worried for Fletcher! Angus said that his arm was bruised badly when he came into his room. What if his arm was permanently damaged? Then he couldn't do art and he would be kicked out of Z-tech! I really liked him and I didn't wanna get separated from him! Meanwhile Olive wasn't really helping my worries. After a few hours, Lexi came in the building.

"Lexi! Can you take us to the hospital?" I asked.

"And why would I take you guys anywhere?" Lexi asked as she pulled out her pocket mirror.

"Because we need to get there." Angus said.

"Wait, where is the little brown haired weirdo?" Lexi asked.

"He got hurt and that's why we need to get to the hospital!" I yelled.

"Fine. Let's go. But just so you know, I am not driving you back." Lexi explained as we were about to go to her car when she stopped and looked at us. "And tell him to put pants on." Lexi said.

Olive and I then noticed that Angus was indeed not wearing pants.

"Angus! Put some pants on!" Olive yelled.

"Sorry! I was gonna get pants and tell Fletcher that you liked him, but then he was hurt, so I didn't!" Angus yelled as he stormed off to his room.

After he came back, Lexi lead us to her car.

"Now don't do anything weird or you all get kicked out. Understand?" Lexi asked.

"Sure." I said.

After the short drive to the hospital, we all got out and went into the building.

"Yes?" The receptionist asked.

"Fletcher Pumpernickel Qumby?" Olive asked.

"Just Fletcher Qumby." I butted in.

"Third floor, 356." The receptionist said.

"Thanks." I said as we all got in the elevator.

After we got to Fletcher's room, I felt my heart melt. Fletcher was in a cast and he looked very upset. I had to cheer him up.

 **I'm still accepting title suggestions!**

 **I'm not feeling great, so if this isn't updated soon, I apologize.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Chyna's POV.

I ran to Fletcher and hugged him, which he hugged me back with one arm.

"What happened Fletcher?" I asked as I let go.

"I was about to paint something when my easel fell on my arm, but I didn't notice it was broken unit I got it out from under it." Fletcher explained.

"How bad was it?" Olive asked.

"Not very bad, at least that's what they said. It hurts like heck." Fletcher said.

Then Angus's Z-phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, uh huh. Sure. Ok, we're coming." Angus said before hanging up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"We gotta get back to Z-tech. Come on Chyna." Angus said before he and Olive left the room.

I glanced back at Fletcher.

"Go Chyna. I'll be fine." Fletcher said with a faint smile.

I nodded and left.

Fletcher's POV.

I wasn't really fine, I knew that Chyna had to go though. I had broken my arm, meaning I couldn't do art...anything. So what was the point of being a art prodigy? I just hoped Chyna came back later.

 **Sorry the chapter is so short. Writer's block stinks.**

 **Anyway, Chyna is gonna now have to cheer up our depressed art prodigy...but will it work?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Fletcher's POV.

I had finally found the remote and I was watching TV quietly when Chyna came in the room holding a small brown bear. I turned off the TV and faced Chyna.

"Hey Fletcher. Are you feeling any better?" Chyna asked.

I was feeling better physically, the doctors gave me pain medication and I was so happy about that, but mentally...not so much.

"Not really." I said.

"Aww, I'm sorry Fletcher. Will a song cheer you up?" Chyna asked as she handed me the stuffed bear.

'What would really help me feel better is a kiss.' I thought to myself, but I nodded.

She pulled out her guitar and started playing a song and singing.

"Feel the light

Shining in the dark of night

Remember what we forgot

I know it's a long shot

But we're bringing it all back

We're bringing it all back

Feel the light

Shining like the stars tonight

Remember what we forgot

I know it's a long shot

But we're bringing it all back

We're bringing it all back

"Here I go

Here I go

Feel better now

Feel better now." She finished and smiled.

"That was really good Chyna." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Fletcher. I've been working on it for awhile. That's just the chorus." Chyna explained.

Chyna came to hug me...and accidentally hit my arm, making me scream as I felt the agonizing pain I felt when I first broke it.

"Fletcher I'm so sorry!" Are you ok?" Chyna asked.

"Yeah. I think so." I managed to make out in a strain.

"I'm so so sorry." Chyna said.

"You already apologized." I pointed out as the pain started to subside.

"I know. I just feel bad because...I...I can't say it." Chyna said.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Fletcher...I...I kinda like you." Chyna admitted.

Wait wait hold the phone! Chyna liked me!? Yes! I mean, that's cool, cause I'm a lady magnet. Wait, why am I trying to tell myself that? It's not like anyone is reading this. I can be myself!

"Chyna... I love you. I have ever since you first thought I was carrying a dead body." I said and we both laughed.

"I seriously did though." Chyna laughed.

"Get over here Chyna doll." I said.

"Chyna doll?" She questioned.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"No, I do. It's cute." Chyna said before she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I probably blushed bright red as she stood up.

"That was unexpected." Chyna said.

"Yeah, but it was nice." I smiled.

The end.

 **I know the ending was terrible and the story was short, but I'm getting ready for my 50th story.**

 **I hope you liked this story as much as I liked writing it, it feels so good to write for my first favorite fandom that wasn't like Dora the explorer or Barney and friends.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
